Love Is
by sllymcknn
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun hanya tidak pernah menyangka akan eksistensi seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu ingin bertemu dengannya di samping fakta bahwa sosok itu bahkan tidak mengingat wajahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun yang agresif hanya akan semakin menjadi ketika di hadapkan dengan Siwon yang pasif. WonKyu. BL. AU. Mature Content. Two Shots.


_A WonKyu Fanfiction._

 _Super Junior © Themselves_

 _Love Is © unknownsiwones_ t

.

"Masuklah."

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Dua mata coklatnya bergulir, memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Sosok tampan yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk sudah pasti adalah golongan orang mampu. Bahkan sangat mampu. _Apartment_ sosok itu terlihat sangat mewah. Walau tidak banyak barang yang terdapat didalamnya, kesan mewah itu sama sekali tidak berkurang. Kyuhyun yakin jika barang-barang yang berada disana tidak mempunyai nilai harga yang sedikit.

"Kau suka kopi?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit untuk pertanyaan itu. Sosok kelewat tampan di hadapannya menawarkan sesuatu yang berada diluar dugaannya. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah kikuk yang terpahat dengan jelas pada wajah itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mendaratkan dirinya pada sofa besar berwarna hitam dalam ruangan itu ketika ia dipersilahkan untuk duduk. Sedangkan sosok tampan tadi menghilang dibalik dinding.

Choi Siwon.

Sosok itu yang membuatnya berada di tempat ini. Sosok yang membuat dirinya merasa tertarik. Sosok yang rela untuk menunggunya satu bulan penuh.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah berencana untuk melakukan ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun tinggalkan begitu saja dari sosok itu. Sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik dan merasa penasaran akan sosok itu.

Kepala Kyuhyun mendongak saat Siwon datang dengan dua gelas mug ditangan. Kyuhyun menerima salah satu mug dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Lagi-lagi ia hampir tertawa saat melihat ekspresi malu yang ditunjukan Siwon di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon memilih untuk duduk di hadapannya, mereka terpisah oleh sebuah meja.

"Kemarilah."

Kyuhyun menepuk bagian kosong di sisinya. Kali ini yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah tersipu milik Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa. Ekspresi itu sangat lucu sekaligus menarik disaat bersamaan untuknya. Ia merasa sangat menikmati hal ini.

Matanya terus mengamati Siwon yang beranjak dan duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan ia menyeruput pelan minuman berwarna pekat yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Lalu hening untuk beberapa lama. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memberikan kesempatan pada Siwon untuk bicara. Tapi sosok itu sepertinya tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Jadi ia meletakan mug miliknya ke atas meja dan menaruh atensi penuh pada seorang Choi Siwon.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"

Kyuhyun tidak ingin basa-basi. Walau wajah terkejut yang Siwon tampilkan sangatlah menarik tapi ia lebih membutuhkan sebuah jawaban sekarang. Jadi Kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus pada mata hitam milik Siwon.

"Kenapa kau membuang-buang waktumu selama satu bulan hanya untuk menungguku setiap malam di bar?"

Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan beberapa penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Ia merasa gemas. Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya dan ia merasa tidak sabar akan hal itu.

Siwon berdeham ditempatnya. Kali ini laki-laki kelewat tampan itu menurunkan pandangannya. Menatap mug dalam genggamannya. Siwon lebih memilih untuk menatap sebuah mug daripada dirinya. Dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, ia ingin sekali merebut mug itu dan melemparkannya ke dinding.

"Aku hanya mencarimu begitu saja."

Jawaban itu terdengar sangat pelan. Kyuhyun hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia menjadi semakin gemas. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Aku sudah disini. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memancing. Ia ber-yes-ria dalam hati saat Siwon menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tatapan itu penuh dengan kebingungan, Kyuhyun tahu pasti. Siwon memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali menatap mug di tangannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Yang ada di pikiranku saat itu hanya untuk menemukanmu."

Kyuhyun terpaku. Bahkan suara laki-laki Choi itu penuh dengan kebingungan. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasa marah. Marah kepada Siwon yang bahkan tidak tahu tujuannya sendiri untuk mencarinya. Kyuhyun merasa semua ini hanya membuang waktunya.

"Tapi aku merasa sangat senang telah menemukanmu. Aku merasa bahagia bahwa kau sekarang berada di hadapanku."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terpaku. Kali ini ia merasa terkejut.

Kedua matanya bisa melihat telinga Siwon yang memerah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berdesir untuk hal itu. Kyuhyun mendengus dengan sangat terhibur.

Choi Siwon memang sosok yang menarik.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan lengkungan pada bibirnya. Dengan gerakan ringan, ia mengambil mug miliknya dan menyeruput cairan di dalamnya dengan pelan. Lalu matanya kembali menatap sosok di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyuhyun berasumsi dan asumsi itu sepertinya memang benar saat ia mendapati wajah Siwon yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Sosok tampan di hadapannya ternyata sangat naif.

"Kau tahu pekerjaanku?" Tanyanya. Senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar saat Siwon mengangguk tanpa menatapnya.

"Maka tidak seharusnya kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada _sing a song_. Ia kembali menyeruput minumannya dan bisa merasakan tatapan Siwon padanya. Kyuhyun yakin sekali bahwa laki-laki tampan itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktu dan uangmu hanya untuk orang sepertiku, Tuan Choi."

Lalu hening. Tidak ada tanda bahwa Siwon akan membalas kata-katanya. Kyuhyun hampir menghabiskan kopinya. Mungkin setelah menghabiskan minuman itu, ia akan pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Aku tidak merasa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyuhyun memandang pada Siwon. Laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat sejak bertemu dengan sosok itu. Tatapan yang penuh dengan binar keseriusan.

"Apakah bahkan orang sepertimu tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Siwon. Dan seharusnya Kyuhyun merasa marah atas pertanyaan itu. Tapi ia menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah mencari apa yang berusaha Siwon sampaikan padanya.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku memang tidak berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku berhasil menemukanmu. Tapi melihatmu berada di sampingku seperti ini, sudah terasa sangat cukup bagiku." Jelas Siwon. Kali ini kedua mata Kyuhyun membola atas kata-kata itu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu atas pekerjaanmu. Aku mencarimu sama sekali bukan karena hal itu. Aku merasa bahagia bahwa untuk kau duduk di sampingku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun masih dalam diam menyimak semua kata-kata Siwon. Laki-laki itu sekarang terlihat lebih tenang di kursinya dan hal itu membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dimata Kyuhyun. Mata hitam itu bersinar dengan penuh kesungguhan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri yang kini mulai mengagumi kedua mata sewarna malam itu.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bahwa sosok tampan di hadapannya rela menunggu di bar tempatnya bekerja setiap malam. Walau pulang dengan tangan kosong, Siwon tetap kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia telah melihat sosok itu jauh hari. Hanya saja ia belum berkeinginan untuk menemui sosok tampan itu.

Bos nya sendiri yakin bahwa Siwon berbeda dari laki-laki kebanyakan yang selama ini menjadi pelanggan Kyuhyun dan ia pun yakin akan hal itu. Choi Siwon memang orang baik-baik dengan segala kegigihannya. Sosok itu bahkan tidak pernah absen selama satu bulan untuk datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Ditambah bahwa untuk menyewanya memerlukan biaya yang tidak sedikit, belum lagi biaya untuk mencarinya selama ini.

Kyuhyun tidak meragukan kesungguhan Siwon. Keseriusan laki-laki tampan itu tergambar dengan jelas jika dilihat dari perlakuan dan perkataannya. Tapi untuk laki-laki yang sudah membuang-buang waktu dan uang untuknya hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak akan memaksa atas suatu hal apapun dan cukup untuk bisa melihatnya benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir.

Choi Siwon memang sosok yang menarik, nekat dan naif.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, tidak masalah bagiku." Kyuhyun berkata sambil merebut mug yang tengah Siwon genggam. Ia merasa puas telah menyingkirkan benda itu dari pandangan Siwon.

Dengan sebuah senyuman, Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Siwon. Tingkahnya menuai ekspresi terkejut dari laki-laki tampan itu. Mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan tawa.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku yang memulainya?"

Senyuman Kyuhyun berganti menjadi seringaian kecil saat melihat telinga itu kembali memerah. Ekspresi terkejut masih terpatri diwajah tampan itu.

Ini akan sangat menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Kedua kakinya berjalan masuk ke dalam. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit saat melihat pintu kamar Siwon yang terbuka. Seingatnya tadi, Kyuhyun telah menutup pintu itu sebelum pergi. Mungkin Siwon sudah bangun.

Begitu sampai diambang pintu, Kyuhyun mendapati pemandangan dimana Siwon masih berada diatas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kepala yang menelungkup diatas lutut. Punggung telanjang itu menandakan bahwa Siwon mungkin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siwon."

Kyuhyun memanggil seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Tapi sedetik kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat Siwon mendongakan kepalanya. Wajah tampannya basah oleh airmata. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan setengah terkejut setengah bingung.

Choi Siwon menangis?

Pertanyaan yang akan Kyuhyun lontarkan hanya tertelan kembali saat ia dilanda rasa terkejut yang lebih besar saat melihat Siwon bangun dari posisinya. Laki-laki tampan itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Terlalu erat sampai Kyuhyun berniat untuk meronta jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara isakan laki-laki itu. Rasa bingung, terkejut dan panik bercampur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menemukan satu alasanpun kenapa Siwon menangis.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali."

Dua bola mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia tidak mungkin salah dengar walaupun suara Siwon sangatlah pelan. Tapi ia perlu untuk memastikan.

"Kau menangis karena aku pergi?"

Anggukan kepala itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh Kyuhyun berdesir. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia melarikan kedua tangannya ke helaian hitam milik Siwon. Merasakan betapa lembutnya surai tu.

Kyuhyun memang pergi pagi-pagi sekali tanpa berpamitan pada Siwon. Ia pergi mendadak karena tiba-tiba bos nya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak memberitahu Siwon terlebih dahulu.

Dan Siwon menangis hanya karena ia pergi? Itu benar-benar konyol. Tapi Kyuhyun bahkan merasa senang atas hal konyol itu. Seberapa besar Siwon mencintainya?

Siwon selalu mengejutkan dengan semua tingkah lakunya. Benar-benar tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang mempunyai otot di sana sini. Tapi justru sisi tersebut yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertarik pada laki-laki tampan itu.

Kyuhyun mengelus punggung telanjang bayi besar yang masih memeluknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah disini."

Kata-katanya tidak membuat pelukan itu terlepas jadi Kyuhyun yang berusaha untuk melepas pelukan itu. Sia-sia karena Siwon sepertinya tidak berniat untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun. Maka berakhir dengan kedua tangan Siwon yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat Siwon yang mata dan hidungnya memerah. Persis seperti anak kecil

"Aku akan membuat sarapan." Kyuhyun berkata sambil melarikan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata dikedua pipi Siwon. Lalu turun menuju leher dan dada laki-laki itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil saat jakun laki-laki Choi itu turun naik atas perlakuannya.

Tangannya terus turun dan membuat pola tak beraturan pada dada bidang Siwon. Nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan itu hanya semakin membuat Kyuhyun melanjutkan tingkahnya. Ketika perutnya merasakan sesuatu yang keras, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan dan pakailah bajumu."

Kyuhyun berhasil lepas dari tangan-tangan itu. Tubuhnya melangkah mundur dan ia tertawa saat Siwon yang merah karena mungkin baru menyadari penampilannya. Laki-laki itu tidak mengenakan apapun sejak semalam mereka melakukannya.

Tawa Kyuhyun masih berderai bahkan setelah ia keluar dari kamar.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

Ia sudah berpamitan pada Siwon bahwa ia akan pergi ke bar hari ini. Kyuhyun mempunyai janji untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya disana. Mereka tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama dan mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Tapi kemudian Siwon datang dan langsung melayangkan sebuah tinju pada teman Kyuhyun lalu menariknya ke mobil.

Sekarang Kyuhyun berakhir duduk dimobil dengan Siwon yang mengemudi di sampingnya.

Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun sejak keluar dari bar tadi. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menjelaskan semuanya tapi yang ia dapat hanya tatapan dingin yang baru pertama kali Siwon tunjukan padanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak saat Siwon membanting pintu _apartment_ lalu laki-laki itu menghilang dibalik dinding dapur. Sudah jelas bahwa Siwon tengah marah. Padahal seharusnya Kyuhyun menjadi pihak yang merasa kesal disini. Tapi berakhir dengan dia yang menyusul Siwon ke dapur. Merasa perlu memperbaiki semuanya.

Siwon berada didepan konter dapur. Entah sedang membuat apa.

Setelah menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati laki-laki tampan itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk memeluk perut Siwon yang berotot. Tubuh yang menegang itu tidak membuatnya peduli.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Siwon tengah menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendiamkanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia membaui hidungnya dengan harum mint yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Siwon tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak mau menjawabnya. Kenyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kecewa dan marah. Pelukannya terlepas dan memaksa Siwon agar menghadapnya.

"Jawab aku, Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Siwon. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah itu penuh dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan. Mata hitam itu juga masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, walau ada kilat kecemasan disana. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin kecewa.

Nafas penuh emosi Kyuhyun hembuskan. Sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sesak di dadanya atas perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi." Kyuhyun memutuskan. Sedangkan Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin menelan rasa kecewa lebih dari ini jadi ia berbalik mundur dan keluar dari apartment laki-laki itu.

Kakinya melangkah dengan lebar. Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Berterimakasih lah pada seorang Choi Siwon hingga membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Airmata yang menetes dari kedua mata coklatnya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengutuk laki-laki itu.

Jarinya yang berdenyut nyeri saat ia menekan tombol pintu _lift_ agar terbuka, tidak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ketika pintu _lift_ hampir menutup sepenuhnya, kaki seseorang menghalangi pintu itu sehingga kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan terkejut pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi." Kata Siwon. Nafasnya terengah, menandakan bahwa laki-laki tampan itu telah berlari untuk mengejarnya dan fakta tersebut membuat rasa senang membucah dihati Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi." Ulang Siwon. "Aku tau bahwa kau bukan milikku, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu secepat ini. Aku belum siap." Lanjutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terasa panas melihat bagaimana wajah tampan itu penuh dengan gulir kesakitan. Siwon hanya cemburu dan dia terlihat sangat menderita. Kyuhyun tidak sampai hati melihat laki-laki tampan itu tersakiti seperti ini.

Lalu dengan gemas, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik dasi biru yang dikenakan Siwon. Menarik laki-laki Choi itu kepadanya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman.

Kyuhyun bergelung nyaman dipelukan Siwon. Aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki tampan itu ia hirup sepuasnya.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Tangan kanannya menggambar pola abstrak didada telanjang Siwon.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Kyuhyun tinggal bersama Choi sulung itu dan tadi adalah kali pertama mereka bersitegang. Rasanya asing, juga menggairahkan. Bercinta setelah bersitegang bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun bergumam 'apa saja' sambil masih menggerakan jemarinya. Kali ini ia membelai perut berotot itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh Siwon menegang dibawah sentuhannya.

Melihat Siwon terdiam, Kyuhyun melanjutkan jamahannya. Jemarinya terus turun melewati pusar milik Siwon lalu berlama-lama di jaw line laki-laki tampan itu. Semakin turun dan turun hingga mencapai sesuatu yang mulai keras disana.

"Hentikan, Kyu."

Siwon bangun dengan wajah kacau. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu Siwon melotot padanya yang ia balas dengan sebuah seringai. "Kenapa?"

"Tempat tidurku sudah cukup berantakan." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah tidak peduli. Tapi seringainya masih bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kau masih mempunyai sofa." Bisik Kyuhyun. Bola mata Siwon melebar seketika. Wajahnya terlihat kacau dan malu dan tidak percaya pada saat bersamaan.

"Kyu. Kumohon berhentilah."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Menggoda seorang Choi Siwon memang terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya lagi lain waktu.

Setelah tawanya reda, Kyuhyun kembali mengajak Siwon untuk berbaring. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Apa yang bisa aku ceritakan padamu? Aku hanya laki-laki biasa." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan. "Aku adalah anak tertua, aku mempunyai adik perempuan. Aku hanya meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahku." Lanjut Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada wanita. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja."

" _Workaholic_." Ejek Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis. Pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu."

.

 _To be continued_.


End file.
